Yarne
Yarne (シャンブレー Chanburei, Chambray in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is Panne's son from the future, and a member of the Taguel race. Yarne can potentially be the brother of Morgan. His birthday is March 14th. His English voice is provided by Chris Smith. Profile His mother's death in the war torn future he comes from has left him fearful that he will die and, as the last Taguel, make the race extinct. This has left him timid and cowardly. When he meets his parents in the past he initially lashes out at them for abandoning him to fight in the war, and then subsequently dying in the process. He is the loudest person in the army. In Game Recruitment Sidequest 13: NPC or enemy, talk with Chrom or Panne. Base Stats *Note: These are his absolute base stats. The actual base stats follow this formula: [(Panne's current stats - Panne's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Yarne's absolute base stats] / 3 + Yarne's class base stats | Taguel |10 |16 |9 |1 |4 |4 |13 |6 |1 |6 | Even Rhythm Beastbane | Stone |Beaststone Elixir |} Growth Rates Varies Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Panne *Yarne's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be Yarne's father) *Brady *Laurent *Morgan (Male Morgan can also be Yarne's son) Reclassing Base Classes *Taguel *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker Inheritance from Panne *Wyvern Rider - Wyvern Lord - Griffon Rider Note: Yarne can be reclassed into a Wyvern Rider, but only if he inherits the class from his father. If his father does not have the class in his set, Yarne can only get a Wyvern Rider related class skill from Panne. The Avatar as Father *all possible normal male classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Frederick as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer *Wyvern Rider *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Cavalier *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Archer Vaike as Father *Fighter Kellam as Father *Knight *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Myrmidon *Dracoknight Ricken as Father *Mage *Cavalier *Archer Gaius as Father *Myrmidon *Thief Donnel as Father *Fighter *Mercenary *Villager Gregor as Father *Myrmidon *Mercenary Libra as Father *Priest *Mage *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henry as Father *Dark Mage Etymology Yarne is named after yarn. His Japanese name, Chambray, is a type of fabric. Trivia *Yarne for some reason will not inherit the Wyvern Rider class from his mother despite the fact that the class is for both genders. He inherits the Barbarian related classes instead, indicating that Panne may have originally supposed to have the female only Pegasus Knight or Troubadour as an option. *Yarne's birthday is the same day Fire Emblem Gaiden was first released in Japan. Gallery File:chambray.jpg|Yarne's portrait in Awakening. File:Cham3.jpg|Concept art of Yarne File:Cham1.jpg|Concept art of Yarne File:cham2.jpg|Concept art of Yarne File:TagCham.jpg|Concept art of Yarne transformed. File:chambray coffession.jpg|Yarne confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Chambrayconfession.jpg|Yarne's full confession. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters